Weaknesses become Power
by thehalfdemonalchemist
Summary: 2 targets, bait set, lives on the line. Will the hero's be able to save them in time or will someone die rescuing the person they love? Read and Review
1. Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch.1: Spying

The homunculi were trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Ed and Roy for good.

"We need to come up with a plan." Lust was tired of the two.

"Do they have any weaknesses? " Envy asked.

"Full Metal Brat might but Roy, he has none. At least not any that are easy to find." Lust was starting to get pissed.

"If we follow him we may find a weakness." Envy said.

"Ok good idea. Envy follow Roy, and Gluttony follow Ed. We have got to find something." Lust gave her orders and they all left.

8888888888888888888888888 Roy and Riza 88888888888888888888888888888888888

Roy and Riza had gone on a walk, kind of patrolling the area but mostly walking together.

"I have to stop in the flower shop for a second. My friend is having a bridal shower." Riza told him.

"Fine with me." He truly didn't care just as long as he could be near her.

While Riza walked around looking for her gift, Roy walked around and grabbed one of each, well at least the flowers that looked nice.

"Excuse me, I would like to buy these." She placed a bouquet of roses on the counter.

"Alright, will that be all miss?" asked the cashier.

"Yes, thank you."

"Actually could you ring these up as well?" Roy had come up behind her with a huge bouquet of flowers…all different kinds.

"Who are all of those for?" Riza was trying hard not to laugh at the mess of flowers. Of course she had to admit they were pretty.

"Well someone I work with has never told me what her favorite kind of flower is so I figured I would buy her one of each to show her that I care. I just have to hope her favorite is in here." Roy was blushing.

"Ok." She was also blushing and she could feel her face get hotter each second. "By the way, her favorites are roses."

'Good thing I put two roses in there.' He thought to himself.

The two walked out of the store together. Riza had her gift for her friend in a bag and Roy gave her the bouquet. They were so happy that they didn't even realize that they were being watched.

Envy pulled out a walky-talky.

"Envy to Lust. Come in Lust." She spoke into the device.

"Lust here. What did you find?"

"Roy has a weakness."

"Really? What?"

"Not what. Who."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N : Ok I promise it is going to get better. My friend Taylor and I worked on it.

So please review. When I have about 3 reviews I will put up another chapter. Flames are welcome.


	2. Spying part 2

Chapter 2 Spying continued:

"Winry, are you ready yet!" Ed was getting tired of waiting.  
"Would you just shut up and be patient for once! Winry yelled from her room.

Ed had finally asked Winry out. They were going got to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"I'm ready." She came out in a gorgeous outfit. She wore a beautiful short red dress with heels that tied around her ankle and she had her hair down and curly. Ed was speechless.

They were going to walk to the restaurant. "Burr…I had no clue it was going to be this cold." She was hugging her shoulders. "Here take my coat. I am fine without it." He put the coat over her shoulders. "Thank you." Together they walked to the restaurant. Both of their faces were red from blushing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Gluttony had been watching them the whole time they were together. But most of the time all he could think about was how good the food looked. When all of the sudden he started to hear Lust speaking out of the walky-talky.

"Gluttony, Gluttony answer the damn walky-talky!" Lust yelled to him.  
"Sorry Lust." "Never mind that. Did you find out anything"  
"No. The only thing happening here is that Full Metal Brat is on a date with some girl. I think he called her Winry"  
"You idiot that's perfect. Just get your ass back to the hide out."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know, I know…walky-talky thing is weird but I just thought I would give people something to laugh about. I am sorry the chapter is so short but I am trying to raise my grades so I will update when I get a chance.

- kagome's sis 


	3. Kidnapping

Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

"Alright, we found out bait, now we have to capture them and set the trap." Lust was telling them.  
"Well what do you want us to do?" Envy asked her.  
"Alright Gluttony you go after that Winry girl…on second thought Envy go with him and wait till she is alone"  
"Well that's all good Lust but what about Riza?" Envy was confused.  
"I will take care of Hawkeye." Lust said with a sinister grin on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Colonel Mustang you need to finish your paperwork." Riza said o him with her gun aimed at his head. "I am going as fast as I can Lieutenant" he was half asleep.

The pair were the last two in the office. They weren't going to leave until Roy finished the paperwork. Little did they know, Lust was watching and waiting for Riza to come out.

"There…finally finished." he was exhausted.  
"Alright, you can go, I will lock up." she had finally put her gun away.  
"Alright. See you in the morning." he went to leave and before he left her turned and kissed her on the cheek. " Goodnight Riza." she was left speechless for about two seconds. He reached for he door knob when a bullet hit the door frame. "How dare you leave without giving me a chance to react!" she screamed. "I am sorry Ri…" she cut him off with her lips. She had kissed him. They were kissing for about 2 minutes. When she finally cut off the kiss she said, " Good night Roy." he had no idea on how to reply. They both couldn't stop smiling.

Roy left to head home. Lust saw this and new that it was almost time to attack. Riza was leaving when Lust jumped behind her. Before Riza could pull out her pistol she was knocked out cold.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why do we have to wait till she is asleep?" Gluttony was getting bored.  
"Because then we can get her faster. If she is asleep then she wont know what happened." Envy was annoyed.

It was about 11:00 pm and Envy and Gluttony were sitting outside Winry's room window hidden in the trees.

'Alright better get to bed. Ed is coming over early so we can go out for breakfast. I wonder what I should wear.' with that last thought she was asleep.

"Alright now is our chance." Envy jumped to her window sill.  
"Do you have the bag?" Envy asked him.  
"Yup." he handed it to her and in they went.  
They tossed her in the bag and were off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: sorry its taking me so long to update. And also I am sorry that there isn't much about how Winry got kidnapped but it is really late and I have to get off to bed. Please Review. 


End file.
